No Regrets
by Miss PhoenixSong
Summary: Queenie is sad while she reflects about the choices made by her and their consequences, while Gellert didn't want to see her sad. What happens when they converse is that they both find something meaningful...


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just my imagination.**

* * *

Nurmengard Castle, Austria

She sat there on the steps of her room's balcony in the Nurmengard castle. It's been a month since she joined hands with him. She had come to his side so that she could marry her Jacob, when he, creates a world where wizards and witches won't have to fear for their lives from the law. A world where they will be free to choose how they want to live, and can marry whomever they love. But it will take some time before that world will be created. She knew in her heart that she took a decision many would consider as wrong, may be even evil. But she knew that her reasons were right and so was her decision. However, she also realised, this meant that she had turned against her sister, her friends, Jacob and the people she loved. They will not understand her rebellious action and might even hate her for it. She remembered the disbelief in Jacob's eyes, when she had cried for him to walk with her towards Grindelwald at the other end of the magical fire. " _You are crazy"_ , he had called her with shock, incredulousness, hurt and a bit of something which she didn't understand at that moment, but realised it now. Hate. It had been hate. He hates her for choosing Grindelwald's side. He hates her. Jacob hates her and may be will never forgive her, might never even love her back. The man, for whose love she took such a big decision, hates her, she realised and silent tears started pouring down her eyes.

He entered her room and found her sitting on the steps connected to the balcony. She was crying, he knew even if he couldn't see her face or hear her voice. He didn't know how or why, but he could feel her emotions even without watching. He could feel Her. He could feel her crying right now, and it didn't feel right at all. It somehow hurt him somewhere and he realised that she affects him differently. In fact, she affects him in more ways than any witch has ever had in all these years of his life. She makes him feel things that are alien to him. He had not felt anything like this in years. He was sure that the last thing he felt close to affection, was a closest friendship and the feeling of brotherhood with Albus. But after that he didn't allow any attachments or feelings in his life and heart. Not for women, not for anyone for that matter. But this girl.. No, not girl… woman, this 24 years old young woman was actually breaking the walls he had built around him. She was different. She was bubbly and joyful. She had a childishness in her, yet she was mature. She was aggressive when needed, yet she was kind. Powerful, yet gentle. She had a very helpful nature even towards No-Majs. She was beautiful too, with her golden hairs and deep green eyes. Not to mention, her legilimency skills were more powerful and developed than any other witch or wizard he had ever encountered. She just need to learn and control it. And she was definitely affecting him in some strange way which he didn't want to understand. He remembered the sensation when he had touched her hand for the first time. _She had been crying for her love then. Crying for the man, whom she was leaving behind, so as to join me and create a world where she could marry that man. Ironic isn't it! But she had made her decision. She had left her love Jacob and had walked, crying, to cross the magical fire that separated her world from mine. She screamed with angst and fear as she touched the blue fire that demanded undying loyalty and faithfulness towards me. But soon she realised that the fire was not burning her, so she calmed down and entered the fire circle. It surprised me a bit that she truly had undying loyalty and faith in me. I automatically forwarded my hand to welcome her in my world. With a calmness she placed her hand in mine. And at that moment, I felt like a wave of lightning pass through my entire body. It was momentary but overwhelming. I swiftly guided her to stand beside me and left her hand as quickly as I could. She looked at me and I met her eyes for a fleeting moment, and then she had disapparated._ He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw her hand move up, may be to wipe the tears, and he realised that he had been staring at her.

He walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She stood up and faced him. Her face was red due to crying and tear streaked. He felt a sharp sting somewhere in his heart.

'Queenie...', he called her name softly, but she understood the question in it.

'He hates me', she replied helplessly. 'Jacob hates me. He will never understand me. He will never love me back. He hates me', the helplessness in her voice moved him and an urge to protect her ignited inside his heart. Surprised at this emotion of his, she looked at him. She was more astonished at the fact that she could actually hear his mind for the first time. The man was so accomplished an occlumens, that **knowing** what he had in mind was more of a surprise than what he was actually thinking.

He held both her shoulders protectively.

'Ohh Queenie..!', he exclaimed gently but with a hint of pain. 'I am so sorry, darling'. Queenie kept looking at his eyes trying to hear something else, but she couldn't.

'But don't cry yourself out over him. He is not worth it. If he doesn't value you, you don't have to think so much about him. If he doesn't care for your feelings, you should forget about him', He said releasing his hands from her shoulders.

'Maybe you are right… but he was so nice with me', she replied sadly looking down at her feet.

'Queenie, do you… do you regret coming over to my side?', he asked a bit anxiously.

'No', she replied immediately and he couldn't help the slight curving of his lips upwards, which went unnoticed by her. 'But I wish they could understand me. Jacob, Tina, and Newt..', she replied looking at him

'They will… One day', he said. 'But in the meantime, don't feel yourself alone…. Because you are not alone. I understand you. I know your reasons for doing what you did. I value you, Queenie. You are a very kind and gentle witch. And a very lovely person. I am… really honoured to have you by my side.' he said sincerely.

 _I need you Queenie. Only you can tell me about friends or foes near me. Only you can tell me what people actually think about my vision and my movement. You can help me about my behaviour towards them so they can understand me, like you did with Credence. Heck! Maybe you can even help me remain more human, while I pursue my ambition of the Greater Good. And… and you are a very… very attractive woman._ He thought and could feel the slight rise in colour in his face.

Queenie heard him again, all these thoughts of his. She was surprised that she could hear him again. She smiled at him.

'I know why you need me Sir. I am here to serve the Greater Good only. I will.. Surely.. Help you with anything', she replied calmly with the small smile constant on her face. 'And.. you don't need to hesitate. I hear that a lot', she said and smirked knowingly.

He was surprised that she heard him. _Damn, I should be more careful about my thoughts and occlumency shield around you_. He smiled at her and she giggled at hearing this.

'I… I didn't mean it in a wrong way. I apologise', he said sincerely and came a little close.

'No. You shouldn't', she said and kept a hand on his arm. 'I AM an attractive woman', she continued with a playful smile and came closer to him. 'I guess… It's both good and bad for me', she said looking directly in his eyes.

'Really?!', he exclaimed softly as he snaked an arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer. She breathed in his scent and felt herself being intoxicated.

'Why would it be bad for you?' he asked his eyes never leaving hers. She sighed and smiled sadly.

'Because… people only see my looks, my figure. They only desire my body. No one sees me as who I actually am. They have no interests in my capabilities and my feelings… They don't care for me. They don't want to protect me. They don't love me…. They are just attracted to me', she replied honestly. And the truth of her words hit him hard. _I do care for you, Queenie. Maybe I even lo_ … But he controlled his thoughts. She heard him again, and this time she was glad that she did. It was not the first time she realised, that he really cares for her. She remembered what he said when he first met her. " _Queenie, I would never see you harmed… ever."_ She couldn't help but feel delighted at the thought.

'It's the same for me, my dear', his serious voice brought her out of her reverie. And when she looked at him, she saw a little hint of sadness in his eyes, which felt horribly wrong. She realised she didn't want to see him sad.

'People are afraid of me. I agree it's not such a bad thing, because some of them follow me due to this fear. I just wish they would follow me, because they understand me and my vision for future,... but they don't. They don't really recognise my intentions... I don't want to kill. But I do disgust the idea of wizards and witches having to live in secret, just to save the non magical people. I just want to have a world, where the Wizarding community need not hide…. And for that I have to fight my own people. I have to hurt those who are my own. I wish I could do it without fighting them…. But they just don't understand me', He said and removed his hand from her waist. 'Hence the rebellion', he said looking her in the eyes with a slight hint of helplessness. Then he turned around and started to walk away. She lifted her hand to stop him from leaving but stopped midway hesitantly.

'I understand you… Gellert', she said confidently and he froze in his step. Shocked, he turned around to look at her.

'What did you.. just say?', he asked and took a step towards her. He asked it gently but his demeanour was intimidating.

'I do understand you sir.. We are in the same situation. We have similar reasons for our actions.. And I am...' she babbled but he cut her off.

'No, not that.. I mean of course this is also important but… after that? What did you say after that?', he asked and he took another step towards her. She was a bit scared and confused by his questioning eyes now.

'What… what did I say after that?', she asked anxiously.

'You..called me by my first name', he said taking another step closer. Feeling like she did a mistake she lowered her eyes, because she was again unable to hear what was in his mind.

'Ohh I am… I am so sorry… was that a big mistake?', she stuttered.

'No.. not at all', he replied immediately coming another step closer. 'In fact…. it felt good', he said and she looked up at him. 'After many years, I felt like I am… I am at home again', he said and forwarded a hand towards her. She felt happy hearing that. She quickly took his hand and he pulled her closer.

'Really?', she asked and he nodded with a smile. He wound his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer so that she landed softly in his arms. To steady herself, her hand automatically rested on his chest near his heart. She could feel his heart beating wildly just like hers. Because his proximity was causing her heart run a marathon. He breathed her in and felt himself enchantingly intoxicated.

'So, does that mean... I am allowed to call you 'Gellert'?', she asked looking directly in his differently coloured grey and black eyes. The eyes that were now filled with passion.

'Yes… I would love that', he replied with a grin that made her blush. 'Not in public though… I have a scary reputation to behold', he said with a smirk and she chuckled.

'Sure… Gellert', she smirked alluringly. Their eyes met passionately and she started to lean forward to close the distance between them. He smiled at her action and was happy that she was initiating it, but...

'Queenie..', he called her.

'Yes?', she asked pulling herself back to look at him, suddenly scared. _Did she read his eyes wrong? Could it be that he didn't want this? Was she too hasty to draw this conclusion?_

'Are you... sure about this?', he asked looking into her deep eyes. _After all I am too old for you_. She smiled as she heard him again. _He definitely cares for me a lot_.

'I don't know..', she replied. 'But I am certain of one thing'

'Which is?', he asked.

'I will never regret this', she leaned forward and quickly captured the smile on his lips with hers.

He responded immediately cupping her face with one hand, while the other snaked its way on her back. Her hands found its way around his neck and head. The kiss was sweet at first, both of them experiencing the new bursts of sensations and emotions coursing through them. But then it turned more passionate and feisty, as they both realised what the other person means for them. And they wanted to let the other know that. The kiss could have gone on forever if it was not for the need of air.

'Neither will I', he said gazing at her with love as they broke the kiss. She blushed visibly at his words, and he smiled.

'By the way… You are as young as ever, Gellert… you will never be too old for me', she said with a twinkle in her eyes that made him grin.

'I am really glad to know that', he said and pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi guys,...This is my very first story on . Thank you for reading. :) I wrote this because these two were revolving in my head since I watched the movie. even though Grindelwald is the villain, I couldn't help but see some good in him and I feel his character is quite attractive. Also I like the sound of their names together 'Queendelwald'... What do you guys think? Also me being a very big Johnny Depp fan surely has resulted in this story. Please review if you can spare some time.**

 **P.S: The text in italics are thoughts.**


End file.
